


musings of a (dead) man

by Zeiskyte



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I really like angst, but like, i guess its about viktors ideals and just his thinking about the glorious evolution, i think ill eventually incorporate this into a fic but idk, i wrote this back in march so take it, its 300 words, like i, love angst, poor viktor always suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: this is literally 300 words what kind of description can i give this





	

He felt helpless. It was an emotion he detested, one he had tried so hard to omit, but there it was- lingering in his mind like a dark storm cloud. Emotions were burdensome, they just led to irrational mistakes and human-like errors.

Emotions were naivety and having trust in man, but that leads to being cynical and distrustful. Man uses one and then throws one out. It is never a mutual benefit; it is why humanity cannot be trusted.

When his greatest work was stolen and his credit was usurped by another, humanity turned on him and he could trust no other in the world. When one cannot even trust their brethren, what is left?

He felt betrayed. Another emotion he hated and wished to remove. He felt like he had put too much trust into man, that he was too naive and set himself up for failure. If only he had the notion to be more careful where he placed his trust, perhaps he would have been vaulted to the top of his profession and acknowledged as a genius.

But that was never a possibility.

And lastly, he felt anger. He did nothing to deserve this damned fate. He gave and gave and gave and all of it was taken away when his creation was stolen from him. Why had the courts believed him to be guilty? Why would man turn on him- why would the _world_ betray him?

It was because he had emotions. If he was a machine, there would be no hesitation, no putting blind trust into man. All he needed was himself, and he had no problem with that. If he turned himself into a machine, no one could steal his work. He would not have any emotions to burden him.

He would be perfect, and all would behold his glorious evolution.


End file.
